


迫害队友

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *约稿*龙诗*龙骑x双性黑皮男精诗人*早年做鸭后从良，深巷被骑友旁观*有np和强迫情节
Kudos: 26





	迫害队友

龙骑远远地望见一个男人被围堵在了巷子深处。  
起先还以为是自己认错了人，可转念一想，灰黑色皮肤、脸上有疤的精灵男人，在这一带除了同一队伍里的诗人，再没见过身形类似的人。这些常年混迹在小酒馆赌博斗殴的人文化素质可不高，几人很快三两下夺走了诗人背上的弓箭，然后开始撕扯他的衣服。  
啧，龙骑心里猛升一阵不忿，虽说队友遇难要拔刀相助，但就算他两人齐心协力也不是这群恶徒的对手。原本只是单纯的趁火打劫而已，没想到带头的鲁加竟把手放在了半裸的队友身上。龙骑远远地似乎听到了一句骂人话，紧接着恶棍之中爆发出一阵哄笑，队友战战兢兢地反抗声逐渐传来。  
要说队友平时在冒险活动中也十分低调老实，事事听从队长安排，唯一能引起点注意的举动，就是饭后休息的时候弹奏点助兴的小夜曲。龙骑这么想来，才发现诗人的过往完全是个谜，大家顶多知道他叫加拉哈德，是伊修加德人，怎么流亡到内陆的，大概是逃离龙诗战争那一套。  
龙骑和诗人关系并不能说是亲近，平时不过点头之交看他似乎是被过去认识的人给纠缠上了，对他的过去也不免好奇，钻进人多的地方沉默围观起来。  
“哈哈哈哈—”为首的鲁加发出一阵爆笑，将诗人推到墙上，从龙骑的角度诗人的身躯完全被鲁加的背影盖住了。鲁加强迫他弯下腰扶着墙，屁股自然撅了起来。鲁加将手伸了下去：“让我看看你这几年发育得怎么样了！”  
鲁加揉捏着诗人精瘦的臀部，将肉瓣揉开，朝其中吐了一口唾沫。可真糟糕，龙骑竟然撞上了队友被鸡奸的场面，也不知道诗人这家伙是在外面赌博欠下了高利贷，还是偷偷搞了别人的女人。龙骑知道这伙人是这一代饱负恶名的流氓团体，缠上了诗人恐怕今晚不每人在他身上发泄一番就不会放过他。  
鲁加可没有进行前戏的兴致，草草接下裤带，将裤子拉到一半，朝前猛一挺腰，诗人发出一声惨叫，痛哭着求饶起来。龙骑仿佛听到了巨物挤进柔软黏膜的搅水声，只能看到从鲁加的背影后露出的两条灰色的长腿剧烈地紧绷，掂起的脚跟不断颤抖。  
这下恐怕得让队长重新去市面上寻个新诗人搭档了。周围的混混都兴奋地呼叫起来，诗人正被鲁加干得浑身一震震颤抖，龙骑仿佛被什么蛊惑了一般，朝人群前方挤去，想看看正面的景象。  
龙骑被人来回推搡，被他踩到脚的人不满地问候他的母亲，只见诗人消瘦修美的身体在旋转的视野中渐渐显露出来，鲁加粗大布满青筋的性器在诗人的身后不断操干着，手指粗鲁地揉拧着他深色的乳头。  
诗人的因为痛苦而扭曲的脸上布满泪水，身上不只因为痛还是快感大汗淋漓。  
“妈的……妈的！太会吸了！”  
鲁加疯狂叫道，一边疯狂鞭打着诗人的屁股，一边掐住他的脖子。诗人因为窒息感面红耳赤，他被操得头不断撞墙，鲁加突然压在他身上，一股股地往后穴里射精。  
龙骑作为残忍冷漠的旁观者，早就看着这血脉喷张的场面心跳加速了。他悄悄打量周围的人，他们的裤裆也鼓了起来。龙骑狠狠在胯间揉了一把，听见诗人虚弱的求饶声。  
“不要了……放过我吧……求求你们，我原本……已经过上正常人的生活了！”  
“正常人？！”鲁加揪住诗人的头发，强迫他抬起头：“就凭你这身体吗？”  
鲁加摇晃着诗人的头，精灵的身体左摇右摆，虽然身高出挑，武力不凡，但此刻在鲁加手下他丝毫没有任何反击的机会。  
“嚯，我明白了，你身边的人都不知道你的秘密吧！哈哈，倒也是，你这种怪病可很少见！”  
“不——不要！别这么做，求你了！”  
诗人疯狂挣扎起来，被鲁加按回墙上，眉骨上的皮肤擦破了，他也头晕目眩。  
“哈哈哈——趁着这个机会，让大家都开开眼！”  
尽管诗人拼命地想用手挡住自己的秘密，但鲁加轻易制服了他，并像狗排泄似的拉开了他的一条腿。人群中瞬间爆发出一阵喧闹，口哨声、惊叹和淫秽的笑声此起彼伏。龙骑也忍不住倒吸了一口气。他看见在诗人的腿间，除了男人的性器外，灰黑色的会阴之上竟然裂开了一道暗粉色的窄缝——是女人的性器。  
鲁加扒开了合拢的肉唇，内部粉色的粘膜露了出来。前面虽然看上去还没兴奋，但后穴却因为刚刚的操干而张张合合，不断吐出白沫。  
“还是这么小，这么多年过去了，我可还记得你当初紧紧吸着我的感觉呢！”  
“别再说了……”  
“就算花了脸，还是这么让人想操！”  
鲁加的喽啰小弟是个身材矮小的猫魅，蹲着磨蹭过来，迫不及待地凑到诗人身下。  
“嘶——连我都兴奋起来了，大哥！”  
“哈哈……这可是我的老情人了，你给我好好伺候他。”  
粗糙的手指在柔软潮湿的花穴四周揉搓着，拨弄着脆弱充血的唇瓣。诗人通体光滑漆黑，只有下身两处销魂的肉洞是粉红色，显得纯情又淫荡。龙骑已经大概听出了事情的原委，大概诗人曾经从事过皮肉交易，从良多年后碰上当年买下过他的旧恩客，这又被揭开旧伤口狠狠欺辱了。  
猫魅族探出贪婪地舌头，将鼻尖抵在诗人的下腹处，灵活的舌尖在阴帝周围灵活的舔弄摆动，肉蒂逐渐硬立充血起来，布满肉刺的舌面在推开细窄的肉缝在粘膜壁上刮蹭骚动着。龙骑难以想象像诗人一样禁欲的人竟然有着如此为肉欲而生的身体，曾近有无数的男人只要付钱就可以尽情奴役他的自尊和灵魂，无数个温馨而安静的深夜里，加拉哈德拖着赤裸而纵欲的身体却要在声色场所中一边发出吟叫一边满足男人。  
猫魅族将诗人的女性器官舔得湿润，舌尖模仿性器在其中前后收缩着。诗人原本激烈地反抗声也变成了淡淡的抽泣，两颊和全身的关节处红热起来。  
“求求你了……”诗人呼唤着鲁加的名字，这么多年过去，曾经在他体内驰骋过的每一根肮脏阴茎的主人他都记得：“起码让我吃药……”  
诗人面红耳赤地道出了事实：“否则，我会怀孕——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
“婊子！肮脏的婊子！！”  
鲁加的小弟们发出恶劣的淫笑和嘲讽。  
“你们听见了吗！他这下贱的身体甚至能怀上男人的野种！加拉哈德，有男人让你怀孕过吗？”  
“没、没有……”  
“那可好，我可要做你的‘第一个人’！”  
鲁加推开猫魅的头，将性器一点点挤进前面的蜜缝。虽然狭窄的肉穴被鲁加粗大的阴茎撑到了极点，但还是紧紧地包裹着没有破裂，一点透明的淫水从紧紧贴合的肉唇和阴茎之间被挤了出来。鲁加高抬着诗人的一条腿，让所有人都能清楚看到阴茎在穴中抽插，猫魅只得退到一边，继续吮吸拉扯着阴蒂。  
诗人仿佛哮喘病发作一般剧烈地喘息着，浑身被操得一阵阵颤抖痉挛。鲁加几乎用阴茎将他钉在了墙上，沉甸甸地睾丸一下下拍打着他的肉体。  
“哼——你们看，他都想起来了，这活泛的小嘴正一下下地吸着我的鸡巴呢！”  
诗人的眼神逐渐迷离起来，肮脏的手指插进他薄而宽的嘴唇之中，搅弄着里面柔软的舌头。鲁加给小弟们使了个眼色：“你们倒是过来啊，这么极品的肉便器不使还在等什么。”  
“唔——呕——呜呜！”  
诗人的牙关被撬开无法合拢，鲁加将他推到一旁的货箱上，让迫不及待地男人们来享用他的肉体。诗人趴在木箱上，双腿被扛起，花穴被滚烫的阴茎不断进出着，眼前又有一根腥臭的性器靠了过来，强行塞入了他的嘴。他本意是厌恶抗拒的，但沉睡多年的肌肉记忆仿佛突然被刺激醒了，舌头绕着龟头灵活地打转，两颊收紧吮吸着阴茎。  
“老、老大，这家伙……好爽！实在是太会吸了！”  
“呵呵，你去谢那些花钱把他调教成母狗的男人们去吧！”  
男人一边舒服地哼着一边朝诗人的口腔中疯狂地抖臀。  
“老大居然把他操硬了！老大好厉害！”  
身体深处的前列腺不断被阴茎摩擦着，即便是不想向快感屈服，性器仍旧半勃起来，被操得来回摇晃，排击在货箱的模板上，稀粘的精水飞溅，在暗色的木板上留下一道白色的液痕。  
性器暂时滑出口腔，像是要挽留似的，嘴唇发出了响亮的吮吸声。诗人立马乞求道：  
“太深了……啊啊啊——把里面……”  
“在这里射，你肯定会怀孕吧！”  
“不要——怎么做都行、不、不可以在里面……”  
诗人还想要苦求，但两个男人似乎在比赛谁能更快将加拉哈德玩坏似的，拼命地在他身上耸动。龙骑的胯间的裤子已经紧绷起来，让他难受，恨不得将性器掏出来加入周围人的手淫。这时，有人撞了撞他的胳膊。龙骑对上了一双狡猾细窄的眼睛，一个平原人类压低声音问他：  
“小伙子，你也兴奋了，没错吧？”  
“你……有病！”  
“嘿嘿，给我十个金币，等会儿我去跟老大说一声，也能轮到你！”  
“什、什么意思！”  
“那个双性精灵，嘿嘿，等老大们爽完之后还要拿来挣钱的。到时候等到大家排起队来，可就不是这个价钱了。况且越到后面穴就越松，被人玩得破烂不堪的也败坏兴致不是？你要是也想在他身上泻火，现在掏钱准没错啦！”  
“这……！你在说什么胡话！”  
“你是第一次来吧？没关系的……在这没人能认出你，只要玩过一次你以后一定会经常来的。”  
龙骑手心冒汗，但仍旧掏出了几枚硬币，塞进男人肮脏的手里。  
男人咧嘴笑了， 递给龙骑一个黑色的头套：“您要是不想被他记住，就戴上吧。嘿嘿，等会儿排到您了，我过来叫号！”  
龙骑捏着手中的号码牌，根本没有意识到自己也加入了奸淫队友的恶行之中。鲁加在诗人的前后两穴之中都灌满了精水，龙骑吞下男人的精液，立马又换人站到他的面前脱下裤子。甚至有两人共同在他的穴中进出。狭窄的女穴和无法合拢的后穴同时被两根阴茎操干时仿佛要被扯坏似的不断被拽出粉红色的粘膜。诗人的浑身都能成为供男人发泄的器官，有人用鸡巴操他的乳尖，有人抓着他的手放在性器上手淫。  
直到半小时后才轮到龙骑。他鬼使神差地戴上了头套，装作自己是个路人，只露出两只闪动着色欲的眼睛。他和其他肮脏的男人一样，站在诗人身后，火急火燎地拉下裤子，将性器插入那个肉洞。他甚至不知道该先享用哪个了，在温暖的后穴中搅动了一会儿，又想插前面特异的女穴。那里比他想象地要紧，但已经被鲁加特大号的阴茎松过，轻易地就插了进去。在龙骑之前泄欲的男人留在里面的精液已经结成了果冻般的凝胶状，被龙骑一顶送到了深处。  
此刻的诗人已经半昏死过去，感觉又有陌生形状的阴茎插入身体，才稍微撩起眼皮来。他的眼神中是麻木和痴傻，似乎被性欲灌醉了，双乳上布满了男人的体液和齿痕，嘴角开裂渗血，连躯干上都在摩擦中被性器顶出了几处淤青。诗人迷离的眼神落在龙骑身上，缓慢地眨眼，似乎并没有认出这是他的队友，继续放松身体等待着被干。  
龙骑插入那暖滑的湿洞之中，即便不抽动阴茎也被不断痉挛着的穴道吮吸着。诗人的身体似乎有一种魔性的吸引力，激发了沉睡在人性深处的施虐欲。龙骑已经念不及队友情和怜悯心，一口气冲入深处，在诗人身上疯狂耸动着身体。  
“嘶——哈啊哈……好爽！”  
龙骑按住诗人的肩膀，将已经红肿的女穴插得噗嗤作响，抽出阴茎时带出一连串粘液，涂抹在会阴上随即插入后穴当中。讨伐魔物、战胜敌人的快感和这不受控制的情欲比起来简直不值一提，他掐住了诗人的脖颈，一边奸淫身体和精神，一边将精灵的生命掌控在手中。诗人的脸病态地张红了，后穴也因为缺氧一阵阵地收紧，空荡寂寞的前穴因为没有物体填补而一股股挤出精液。  
“妈的！你这勾人的魔物！”龙骑掐拧着诗人灰黑色的细腻皮肤。深色的表皮不会显出伤痕，使得他的身体看上去仿佛永远不会被人玩坏似的。诗人的脸和头发上都沾满了黏糊的淫水，睫毛因为挂满了粘液而耷拉在下眼睑上，那道破坏了面部美感的刀疤就仿佛情欲在他的身上劈开了一道口子，致命的吸引力从其中喷涌而出。  
龙骑感觉鸡巴酸胀倒了极点，快感使得他浑身是汗，草草脱了衣服干脆压在诗人粘滑的身上疯狂抽插，将两人的肮脏彼此交融。他交叉使用前后两穴，揉着诗人臀部和胸口的肌肉，甚至隔着面罩啃着那腥臭的双唇。龙骑知道过了今天，他肯定要和队友吹嘘这段极致的性爱了，为了不让队友他参与街头的轮奸，还要冠冕堂皇地将其美化。如果诗人还会回到队伍的话，真想看看他在一旁听得汗毛直树的表情。  
龙骑稍微松开手指，诗人便如饥似渴地呼吸起来，眼白泛红，眼角溢出泪水，浑身又重新充满生命力，扭动着腰臀挣扎起来。反复几次之后，诗人像是失禁一般阴茎前端流出透明的液体。  
龙骑在诗人体内痛快地射精了，还没等他多体验一会儿和诗人身体的温存，下一个排队等待性交的男人已经上前推开了他。  
龙骑一屁股摔在肮脏的地上，直目队友被陌生的男人继续奸淫。男人插入诗人身体时溅出的春水喷在他脸上，一瞬之间心头涌上无法抑制的厌恶和惊讶，龙骑才从淫梦中清醒过来，看着木箱上队友不断震颤的肉体，迅速愧疚地挤出人群逃离现场。  
龙骑返回队伍的落脚处，一头扎进浴室，想要把尚未平息的情潮洗去，正好撞见泡澡的队长，被问及诗人去了哪里，平时桀骜不驯的他竟然一时之间语塞，目光躲闪起来。队长若有所思地点了点头，不再过问。龙骑迅速清理干净身体离开了澡堂。  
身体干净，心情也自然神清气爽。龙骑似乎已经忘掉了半小时前发生的事，哼着歌套上干燥的新衣，无意地朝队长的储物格上扫了一眼，之间战士的盔甲之上，毅然放着一个黑头套……

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢你的阅读，如果你喜欢我的作品又或者想要给我投喂，欢迎给魔都-沙那多 送点450hq散件、爆发药或者小吃~  
（为了雪景房开始节衣缩食……


End file.
